terraria_ultraterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow King
the following information is outdated, and due to change. Much of what you read may not be true "There’s been many weird creatures - possibly manifestations of darkness - your people have been seen. There appears to be a common theme - an entity named The Shadow King. This is no coincidence, you should definitely look into this” ''-Stargazer NPC The Shadow King is the first boss in post-moon lord progression. Although hard, he is a bit easier than other post-moon lord bosses in the mod. He uses mainly ranged attacks, and will summon minions to protect him during battle. Although only having 200,000/220,000 health, the minions he summons add on to this. Spawn The Shadow King can be summoned anywhere at night using the Demon Sigil, if Moon Lord has been defeated. Behavior The Shadow King flies above the player during most phases of the fight, he also has minions that will be summoned to keep himself from being damage. All his minions have 10,000 health. The stages of battle progression are listed below: * During the 1rst phase (above 50% health), he will fly above the player while firing cursed flames. He will also occasionally charge. * When he drops below 50% health, he will summon 2 shadow incarnations with 10,000 health on either side of himself, and he can not be damaged while they're alive. He will stay perfectly still during this, while firing cursed flames. His minions will attack with cursed beams, while not moving. * When the first batch of shadow incarnations are defeated, he will act like his first phase until getting under 33% health, then his 2nd phase begins. Flames are replaced with cursed beams, and he will shoot cursed beams in all directions once after every charge. * When reaching 25% health, he will summon shadow incarnations like before, but 4 of them. The same as last batch will happen, until the shadow incarnations are all defeated. He will act like his 2nd phase until he dies. In Expert mode: * Shadow warriors will spawn due to the shaded debuff In Master mode: * The shadow warriors are buffed, and will fire cursed flames Tips * Using the UFO mount in an open space will be effective, as you can't run out of flight time while killing his Shadow Incarnations * If your using a gun, chlorophyte bullets will be useful because they allow you to get fairly far from the bosses while still dealing decent damage * Even if your not using melee, the solar armor's dash ability is useful for dodging many of his most powerful attacks. * The calming potion is good, because it is a lot harder to dodge his attacks while also dodging enemies Quotes On spawn: * ''"You have grown strong, but have you grown strong enough?" (if the Shadow King has not yet been defeated) * "Back again huh? I won't lose this time!" (if the Shadow King as already been defeated) Summoning the 1st batch of shadow incarnations: * "Perhaps we shall mix things up a little..." ''(if the Shadow King has not yet been defeated) * ''"Perhaps I shall mix it up again" ''(if the Shadow King has already been defeated) Begin of the 2nd phase: * ''"Don't look so proud! I've been going easy this whole time..." ''(if the Shadow King has not yet been defeated) * ''"Proud again huh!? FACE THIS" ''(if the Shadow King has already been defeated) 2nd batch of incarnations: * ''"You shall find my comrades annoying!" ''(if the Shadow King has not yet been defeated) * ''"Minions, ATTACK!" ''(if the Shadow King has already been defeated) under 20% health: * ''"You still stand!?" ''(if the Shadow King has not yet been defeated) * ''"How are you still not DEAD!?" ''(if the Shadow King has already been defeated) under 5% health: * ''"Perhaps you have grown strong enough..." ''(if the Shadow King has not yet been defeated) * ''"Dang it..." ''(if the Shadow King has already been defeated) on death: * ''"You are indeed strong, but more challenges await..." ''(if the Shadow King has not yet been defeated) * ''"Bested again by a mortal. I should try harder..." ''(if the Shadow King has already been defeated) on despawn/player death: * ''"Pathetic, come back when your ready" ''(if the Shadow King has not yet been defeated) * ''"Perhaps the other victory was by luck!" ''(if the Shadow King has already been defeated) Aftermath On his first defeat, the message ''"Shadow figures haunt the night, and mechanical beasts arise" ''will show, signalling that Nightshadow mimics have started spawning, Shadow can be found, as well as certain mechanical enemies that can be farmed to fight the post-moon lord trio of mech bosses. Trivia * The Shadow King's theme is Monarch Of The Night by evanmor/spicy boi 69. * The Shadow King's theme during their second phase is Annihilation by terrablade1214 * many of the Shadow King's attacks are named after the corruption, an and the green in his color scheme matches this as well. despite this, he is still fightable in a crimson world. * The quote ''"How are you still not DEAD!?" ''may be a reference to undyne's quote in undertale: ''"anyone else would be DEAD right now!". * The Shadow King only does the despawn quote if he despawns from it turning night to day, he will not say this he the player outruns him. * There is a rare bug where the shadow incarnations will not spawn symmetrically around the boss. * The Shadow King shares the theme of being a night guardian with the Shadowcrawler. * The shadow incarnations have the Shadow King's old sprite * The current Sprite for the Shadow King is made by Mollusk. Lore Many of those few who have managed to witness the shadow king thought he was a being of evil, of blood lust, but, to religious dismay, his hidden intentions are actually heroic of some sort. A long time ago, even before the existence of terrakia, was a nation of shadow-like humanoids who lived off of pure sunlight. The shadow king ruled them eternally, until the humans came. With their combat skills, the humans easily overrun the shadows, and turned the shadow city into terrakia, which was later destroyed. Although his loving subjects destroyed, he was still able to understand the humans' will, and so he let them be, and went off, with his pet, the shadow crawler, to find a new way to live. He then stumbled upon an interesting group of humans with strange masks and hoods. They claimed to be the lunar cult, and were speaking to the demigod they worshiped, Cthulhu. Interested, the shadow king wanted to see what they were saying. They spoke a rather typical prayer: "to young lord Cthulhu, if you were to come to our dimension, we would serve you eternally, in thanks to the powers you bestowed us with". He didn't know what 'powers' these were, but he decided that this cult was not worth his time, and so, unsatisfied, he continued wandering with his pet. He wandered for many years, eventually having the life of an explorer. He knew the terraria dimension so well that he had an entire map of it. Then there was that fateful day Cthulhu appeared out of the void with his mechanical scourge. He engaged in battle with this mechanical malice, and when Cthulhu was sent away, so was his servants. The mechanical army still remained, and with his last remaining powers, he sealed them underground. He traveled to the ravaged dimension of the void where he told a peculiar dragon about a prophecy he had learned of from the strange cult: "a human will rise eventually to save the day, and cast away Cthulhu". And so he and the dragon helped this prophecy, recruiting challenges to train the chosen one, and eventually fighting the chosen one themselves.